Service providers are using software-defined wide area network (SD-WAN) technology to give enterprise customers more flexible, open, cloud-based WAN services, rather than installing proprietary or specialized WAN technology that often involves expensive fixed circuits or proprietary hardware. In an enterprise setup, a customer may have multiple sites/branches and data centers. Every site and data center typically has a SD-WAN device deployed either as a physical or a virtual network function (VNF). Similarly, each site and/or data center may use separate firewall policies and other WAN settings.